Mitate Sarutobi
]] Mitate Sarutobi (猿飛, Sarutobi Mitate) is a jōnin of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan as well as a former member of the Anbu. He is also the leader of Team Mitate which consists of Kurō Senju, Aiori Senju and with the addition of Mejysori. Background Mitate is the second son and the youngest of his father an Anbu Captain. After graduating the Academy he then joined a team alongside two other Genin led by Tsutorama Senju. Joining the Anbu at the age of 16 he was placed in the same team as his older brother. During his time as Tsutorama's student, Mitate became well-acquainted with Tsutorama's former teammate and best friend Hiorama Senju, the grandson of the Second Hokage . After 5 years in Anbu,Mitate decides to have a change of heart and was assigned to lead a team of newly graduated genin, one of them being the daughter of his sensei another the son of Hiorama. Personality Mitate is a kind and very caring person but serious of nature and with a natural sense of leadership and teamwork. He projects a calm yet serious demeanour in dangerous situations. After the death of his father and brother, Mitate became more protective of his subordinates realizing how fast someone can dissapear from one's life. He would often invite his team over to his place to have dinner or take them out to festival and various other activities on their off days. After Midori left the village,Mitate spent most of his time with Kurō and developed a close relationship and even considering Kurō his little brother. |left]] Appearance Mitate is a fit and relatively tall man with red-brown eyes, long brown hair,worn in a long ponytail until Part IV which he now wears tied together in a sort of onion-like bun, with some hair protruding out of it. In Part I his outfit was essentially that of the standard Konoha shinobi, with the exception of his flak jacket,had no pockets and that the clothes under the flak jacket had been modified so that comes up all the way over his head, that covered his entire face leaving only his eyes exposed. His forehead protector was also attached to the suit and he wore shorts instead of the standard pants. In Part II he wore the similar style outfit but this time the clothes underneath were dark grey in color and wore the standard shinobi pants. In Part III he had a drastic change of look,wearing now only a mesh shirt and his flak jacket and black shinobi pants and adding a bun next to his ponytail. In between part III and part IV Mitate wore his hair loose. In Part IV he is seen wearing the new Konoha flak jacket,a mesh shirt underneath and now has the sides of his hair buzzed. Abilities As a former member of Anbu, Mitate is a quite skilled and capable shinobi. He appears to be quite skilled in taijutsu. Nature Transformation Mitate is capable of using two basic nature transformations . The first being Fire Release and the second Earth Release. Mitate can combine the two he creates Lava Release that takes the form of Magma. With that he can spit out balls of lava that can melt almost anything.